leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Shadows
: Summons 2 invulnerable ghosts for 6 seconds to seek the two nearest enemy champions. If they touch an enemy champion, they slow their movement speed by 40% and reveal them for seconds. Ghosts that fail to find a target return to the wielder, reducing the item's cooldown by / seconds each. / second cooldown. |menu = Magic > Ability Power Magic > Cooldown Reduction Movement > Other Movement Items |buy = 2400g (630g) |sell = 1680g |code = / }} Twin Shadows is a legendary item in League of Legends.Twin Shadows item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 630 |total = 2400 |t1 = }} |t2 = }} }} * 4 = 1740g * 1 = 317g * = 357g ** Total Gold Value = 2414g * is %|+14g}} gold efficient without its active. }} Strategy * The lowest base movement speed in the game is 325. At this speed, grants movement speed. * Because the ghosts target the closest enemy champions even when you don't have sight of them, this item is an excellent scouting tool. * Champions who are stealthed at the moment Twin Shadows is activated will not be targeted or chased by the ghosts. ** However, if a ghost has locked onto a champion that then proceeds to enter stealth before the ghost makes contact, the ghost will continue to chase until its duration ends or the champion leaves stealth. * The ghosts appear to have around 450 movement speed and look somewhat similar to jungle wraiths. ** This would make the maximum range of the ghosts 2700. * Its active can make it a useful item on mages that lack CC. * A well timed spellshield can negate the effect of a ghost coming into contact with a champion. * It is possible for both ghosts to hit the same champion, but the effect and duration is only refreshed. ** With this is mind, when chasing or being chased, you can try to soak up both ghosts to eliminate them as a threat. * In the Crystal Scar, the ghosts will gain bonus movement speed while moving over the Speed Shrines. * Ghosts may not pass over any blocked terrain, such as Jarvan's cataclysm, you may use this to your advantage to prevent the vision or slow effects for a time. *If the champion using Twin Shadows dies when ghosts are active and failed to reach an enemy champion, they would return to where the owner died and remain idle until they expire, and the cooldown would not be reduced. *If Twin Shadows' active is used when the enemy team is aced, nothing would happen and it would go on full cooldown. Similiar items }} Trivia * The item was originally called Wraith Collar. * The icon for this item looks blue while in-game. However, it looks red and purple in summoners' match history. * Can be found in the shop by searching for "Spooky Ghosts". * "Release The Hounds!", "Get Spooked!" or "Ghostbusters!" are phrases commonly shouted when Twin Shadows is activated. Patch history + * Ability Power increased to 80, up from 50. * No longer gives Magic Resistance. * Now gives +10% Cooldown Reduction. * Ghosts now return to the wielder if they fail to hit a champion and reduce Hunt's cooldown by 40 seconds each (20 seconds on Crystal Scar and Twisted Treeline). V3.14: * New recipe: , and . V3.13: * Map-specific version added for Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. V1.0.0.154: * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. * Magic resist increased to 40 from 30. * Movement speed increased to 6% from 5%. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + * Item cost: 1900g * Combine cost: 735g * +50 Ability Power * +30 Magic Resistance * +5% Movement Speed * Unique Active - Hunt: Summons up to 2 invulnerable ghosts for 6 seconds to seek the two nearest enemy champions. If they touch an enemy champion, they slow his Movement Speed by 40% and reveal him for seconds - 120 second cooldown. }} References cs:Twin Shadows de:Zwillingsschatten es:Sombras Gemelas fr:Ombres Jumelles pl:Bliźniacze Cienie zh:Twin Shadows Category:Ability power items Category:Movement items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Slow effect items Category:Map specific balancing Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Legendary items